1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in arrangement of a radiator of a three-wheeled motor vehicle which carries thereon a water-cooled engine.
2. Relevant Art
Three-wheeled motor vehicles provided with ultra-low pressure tires called "balloon tire" for mainly off roads are in practical use, whose engines are mainly air-cooled engines.
In case a water-cooled engine is to be mounted on this type of three-wheeled motor vehicle, it is required to provide a radiator, water piping, etc. and it is very difficult to ensure a space for these cooling devices. Particularly, since this type of three-wheeled motor vehicle runs on a waste, sandy or muddy land, it is required to provide a cover or the like for protecting the radiator core and cooling fan against bounding stones and splashing mud, sand or the like, resulting in a larger space required for the cooling devices. Thus, the adoption of a water-cooled engine for this type of three-wheeled motor vehicle has heretofore been difficult in point of ensuring space.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above-mentioned problem associated with the provision of cooling devices in the case of mounting a water-cooled engine on a three-wheeled motor vehicle.